LIEF LOVE
by halo7777
Summary: well, lief likes jasmine. jasmine likes dain. dain likes jasmine. dain fights lief. harry potter comes to save the world
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY'RE FROM EMILY RODDA'S DELTORA BOOKS.

Lief, the king of Deltora, heard the door open and close.

He was lying in bed, with his eyes closed tightly. Just a few days ago he had found all the gems to the Belt of Deltora.

And he met a lot of good friends. A few of his friends were Raneesh, Marilen, Joseph, Zeean, Dain, Lindal, and Steven. A few old friends were Barda, Jasmine, and Doom.

He opened his eyes to see his mother, Sharn, standing in the doorway.

"What's up?" Asked Lief.

"You aren't going to believe the news!" Squealed Sharn. "Jasmine and Dain are…"

"What?" Barked Leif.

"Dating," whispered Sharn. Lief's heart seemed to break. He always loved Jasmine, but Dain? He was such a JERK!

"Oh, man," he hissed to himself. He turned to his mother. "I don't care! Get out!"

"Well!" Exclaimed Sharn angrily. "You got some temper—" Her face changed to delight. "You like Jasmine!" She taunted.

Lief grabbed his pillow and flung it at Sharn. She ducked and ran out, laughing.

"Oh, great," groaned Lief.

Meanwhile, Dain and Jasmine were alone in the palace garden.

"Say you love me," whispered Dain.

"I love you," replied Jasmine, drawing closer to her boyfriend. Dain placed his lips over Jasmine's. They deepened the kiss. Jasmine wrapped her arms over his chest.

Dain was pushed into the wall, with Jasmine's kiss getting deeper and deeper.

His shirt tore. He threw it off. He began to work on Jasmine's. She giggled and went to work on his pants.

Lief was watching the whole thing. By their first kiss he turned and went back into his room. He jumped on the bed. An escaped sob came.

"Oh, god, not THIS!" He whispered.

And into the room came Barda.

"What the heck's wrong?" Asked Barda.

"I'm tired, duh," lied Lief.

"Okay," Barda replied. "Well I got a date with Lindal.

Meanwhile, Dain and Jasmine were nude, except for their underwear.

Dain worked on Jasmine's bra. Jasmine pulled off her underpants.

Jasmine was completely nude. And soon so was Dain. He kissed Jasmine. She giggled and rushed away into the trees.

Dain followed her. There she was, in a small pool. He slid in next to Jasmine and embraced her, kissing her, admiring her sexy body.

Lief began beating his pillow, pretending it was Dain. Then, with another pillow, he pretended was Jasmine. He kissed it.

"I love you," he told the pillow.

Jasmine and Dain entered the palace again, fully clothed.

"See ya," whispered Jasmine and she took off.

So sexy, thought Dain. He turned. There was Lief with an angry look.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of these characters. Everyone except Harry Potter belongs to Emily Rodda. Harry belongs to J.K. Rowling. Okay…action!

"Hi, what's up, Lief?" Asked Dain.

"Shut your little mouth!" Hissed Lief. Dain raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, your majesty," he said and tried to escape.

Lief smirked. He knew one way too…do a thing.

"IT'S BEACH DAY!" Screamed Lief to Del the next day. "Let's go to the beach, everyone."

So, um, everyone went to the each in bikinis.

Lief threw up.

There Jasmine was, in a bikini, with Dain, the idiot.

Jasmine's POV:

Dain's hot

Dain' POV:

Jasmine's sexy

Normal POV:

And they walked al the way to the beach (skip this stuff where they set up)

Dain and Jasmine splashed in the water together like children. Lief hung back with the men

"How could you do this?" Hissed Doom

"Yeah, this is stupid!" Agreed Barda.

"Oh, uhhh," Leif didn't know, exactly, what to say. He glanced at Jasmine.

"Oh, you like my daughter, do you?" Doom mused. "Well, rather have you as her boyfriend than Dain. Besides, you are king, son of my best friend, and a good friend. You should ask to marry her."

"While she's dating? Wait, I never said..." sputtered Lief. "Fine, I do like her."

"JASMINE!" Shouted Doom.

"What…no!" Gasped Lief.

"What?" Asked Jasmine, jogging closer. She was so hot and sexy…

"Lief—" Doom began.

"He's lying!" Yelled Lief. "There's, nothing…"

Lief trailed away, looking in Jasmine's eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. Dain came jogging up to the friends and said, "I can't wait" and seized Jasmine's throat.

"What just happened?" Asked Barda.

"Dain's an Ol!" Lief gasped. "He didn't love Jasmine, it was a trick!"

"What—I thought…" Barda stammered.

"Hey guys?" Doom shouted. "My daughter!"

Lief jumped on Dain and pulled out his sword (don't ask how he got it) and stabbed the little traitor.

Forget al that…Dain was dead! He was nothing but a puddle of slime now.

"He didn't love me?" Demanded Jasmine, rubbing her throat. Lief shook his head.

"It was a trick," he sighed. Though he didn't show it, he was happy.

Jasmine blinked and screamed.

"Why am I in a bikini, and what's that puddle and—" She stopped. "Dain's possessed me again?"

"Oh, that's why you were having so much sex-ish stuff with him," Lief said.

"Lief," Jasmine admitted. "I love you, not Dain."

And the two kissed, got married, had kids, and died.


End file.
